Choices
by sgtpeper
Summary: This story is set between the end of 7th year and three years later. Harry has become an AurorDetective for the Ministry as a series of grusome deaths take place that involve people close to Harry. First fanfic pleae r&r.
1. Cursed Land

**a/n****:  This is my first bit of fan fic.  I am a little unsure of my self and so this might change a little, but I ask that all of you please read and review so that I know what to do.  I have this storyboarded in my head and there are some twist and turns on the way but I am always open to make changes.  This will be going back and forth.  This first chapter is set 3 years after graduation from Hogwarts. I will go back as far as 7th year. Thanks again for reading. **

**Chapter One:  Cursed Land**

            It was a stark, cold and empty night.  It was like the clouds were too scared to show up.  A bitter stiff wind cruised through the land as one man approached from the north and another approached from the south.  The man from the north reached the top of the hill first and looked down upon the valley and the man coming from the south. 

"Up here Potter!" said the man at the top of the hill.  "I see you knew where to find me."

Harry Potter stared at the man ahead of him.  It was very dark out, but the moon provided a nice silhouette of the person standing in front of him.  Harry felt a sharp pain in his gut when he heard the voice.  It was a voice from his past.  Harry had a feeling who it was.

"This place feels so different since I was here last, it's like it lost its magic, its spirit." The man on the hill spoke.

"Why?  Why did you do what you did? How come it had to be this way?  I l-" Potter was interrupted.

"It was over there, under that now dead tree" spoke the figure oblivious to what Potter had said.  "That's where we used to study together.  The Quidditch field was over there, man those were some great games"

"Tell me why?" shouted Potter.

"Gryffindor tower was over there" the figure continued to speak ignoring Potter and plotting out a map in the air. "Now where was the great hall?"

Boom, smack.  The noise shook the figure from his train of thought and caused a small fire at his feet.

"Damn Potter, you should be careful with your wand, you could hurt somebody with that." Laughed the figure.

Harry was shaking, as if he was having his own personal earthquake, and had his wand still pointed at the feet of the figure which was now illuminated by the crackling fire.  Harry raised the wand and his line of sight up the body of the figure slowly until he reached his face. At that moment, all of Harry's emotions boiled to the surface, he felt his knees go weak and his stomach wanted to empty all of its contents all over the ground where Hogwarts once stood.  In front of him stood the only person he thought would always be by him. The one person who he knew he would miss the most.  The first person he told about his love for Ginny and whose shoulder he cried on when Sirius died. The one person who took him in and made him a part of his family, so much so that he would call them his mum and dad too. A tear left Harry's face when he realized that the man he had not seen since the great battle and the one man he had been hunting for almost a year had red hair and cold blue eyes.

"Long time no see chum.  What's it been, 3 years?  Since the great battle, I suppose, since you took what meant most to me." Ron spoke with a deadly calm and a self confidence that Harry had never seen.

"Why, Ron, why?" Harry quietly asked as he wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Why?" Ron laughed. "Why?  You take EVERYTHING from me and you have the nerve to ask why?

"I didn't take anything from you!" Harry shouted back stiffening his arm. 

"Yes you did you son of a bitch!" Ron shouted as he drew out his wand.  "You took my soul!"

Harry realized what he was talking about. The great battle had been a defining moment in Wizardry not just for the fact that it destroyed Voldemort and his death eaters, but for the toll it took on the lives of everyone at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world as well. By the time the death toll was mounted, almost a third of the students and half of the faculty and staff at Hogwarts were slaughtered, and the land upon which it sat was cursed forever.

"Your remembering it all now aren't you Potter!" shouted Ron "I never forgot, it haunts me every minute, of every hour, of everyday I breathe on this wretched place!"

Ron's words hung in the air like painful decorations as Harry's thoughts drifted back to that year, that month, that day, back to the minute where he was given a choice.  That choice and their consequences have haunted him since then and will continue to haunt him even in the afterlife. The worst thing he ever did was choose for Hermione to die.


	2. The Great Battle

a/n: This is Chapter two in the story Choices. Nobody reviewed the first chapter. I don't know why not. I thought at first there was something wrong with the ability to review it but found that wasn't it.  I ask that you please review this and the other chapter. It is a really good story and it will become better over time. I also ask that if you review it please critique it. I know that is what a review is but I would like some honest feedback on this story. I have chapter 3 all ready to go. I just want to see some reviews to see if I am going on the right path. Thanks to all 2 of the reviewers on my other story, a songfic, set to Don Henley's "Boys of Summer". Thanks again and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------The Great Battle------------------------------------------

            Harry Potter awoke with a start on the day of the great battle, although neither he nor anyone else knew what was to come that day.  A throbbing pain encompassed his head as Harry tried to remember what had caused him to awake so quickly. He could not quite remember the nightmare, all he could feel was a sense of doom and a pain that ached through his scar.  At first Harry was scared that his Occlumency had failed him and Voldemort had possessed his thoughts again, but Harry knew that it was not the case. His Occlumency lessons, although difficult at first, had eventually come easy to him, almost like second nature. No, Harry knew that what had awoken him early that June morning was not a possession but maybe a vision. Soon his thoughts of his nightmare where interrupted by the increasing pain in his head. With every breath Harry's head hurt worse till finally his vision started to blur.  There were many times that Harry's head had hurt in the past but none like this.  It felt like someone had dipped an ice pick in hot lava and pierced the scar on his head.  Tears started to well in his eyes as he tried to search his room for his wand. It was difficult to say the lease. He could not concentrate on any one thing except for the pain. It grew in intensity as each second passed his head on fire. Finally Harry, through his blurred vision, caught site of his wand on top of his steamer trunk.  It took all of his energy just to reach it, point it at his head and speak the words that Madam Pomfrey had taught him at the end of 6th year to help him with the headaches he would have.

"Subsisto Poena" whispered Harry.

His wand sparked and Harry felt a sharp pain and a burning sensation and the pain became a dull ache.  Harry rubbed his head and thought it weird that the pain did not entirely go away. Usually with that spell the entire pain evaporates like it was never there.  In this case, however, the ache was still present, although much much dampened.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and contemplated what to do next.  The clock on his nightstand displayed 5:14am and Harry looked around his room. Everyone is still asleep and will be for quite sometime. Harry noticed that Ron's bed was empty and looked to be in the same mess as it was yesterday morning. Harry chuckled to himself  realizing where Ron was and stood up.

"No need to waste the morning" Harry said as he peered out of the window and noticed the blue hue that is associated with an early summer morning.

Harry gathered his toilet and silently crept out of his bedroom and into the hallway of Gryffindor tower and headed towards the showers.  Striping down and stepping into the showers Harry thoughts wandered to what his day looked like.

It being a Saturday, Harry had no classes but it was a busy day none the less. It was the

First annual school picnic, an idea sponsored by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to foster better faculty student relations and away for 7th years to say their goodbyes to everyone before year end tests and graduation preparations took hold.  The idea struck Harry one day before Christmas break when he noticed that Ginny felt torn between her friends she made that were in her class and her blooming relationship with Harry. Since their relationship was relatively new, Ginny found herself putting all of her free time into Harry and his friends and interests.

"I feel I am drifting apart from the friends I made my first year." Was a constant complaint Harry remembers hearing from Ginny.

"Luv, if you want to hang around your friends then we can hang around your friends, as long as your next to me I would have lunch in the forbidden forest with you!" Harry would reply.

"I know, It's jus...just that there seem to be barriers between the classes and some of the six years feel I am betraying them by being the girlfriend of a seventh year, and I still have one more year to go that I have to live with these people and I don't want to feel uncomfortable with them." Ginny sniffed

"Well then let's break down those barriers." Harry spoke as he put his arm around Ginny.  "Why don't we have a picnic towards the end of school where all the houses and all the classes can come and spend time with each other before the seventh years graduate and everyone leaves for the summer?"

"Yeah, I bet ya we can get the staff to participate as well, and have games and contests!" Ginny squealed. "What a great idea Harry!"

Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and started to kiss him.

"That's why I love you Harry.  You always think of others."

The words echoed through Harry's head as the shower ran. He smiled to himself like he always did when he though of Ginny. It always felt like it was just yesterday when he finally noticed Ginny at the end of sixth year. A lovesick little girl had suddenly turned into a beautiful, smart, funny, ravishing women and Harry observed it all.  He had spent most of that summer with the Weasley's and had a first hand account of the blooming maturity of Ginny.  He knew he felt something special about Ginny and it took him all summer and first term to tell her.  He had told Ron first, partially because he was his best friend and he wanted Ron to know everything, but mostly to seek his permission. For Harry knew that if Ron had objected, even in the slightest, Harry would never act on his feelings. Harry and Ron's friendship always came first. Although at first Ron had issue with Harry's feelings for his only sister, going so far as to grabbing Harry by the collar and slamming him into the wall repeatedly, Ron eventually came through, with much help and yelling from Hermione and gave his blessing to Harry to ask his sister out.  When Harry finally got up the nerve to ask Ginny out she almost passed out from sheer shock. Needless to say she said yes and they have been inseparable ever since. An interesting side note though, Harry was the one to pass out when Ginny first kissed him on the lips underneath an oak tree by the lake and had to be revived by Pomfrey.

Harry turned off the shower and dried himself off. He was worried about the nightmare he could not remember.  He tried to focus his mind in order to recall the events of his night terror, but when he tried the pain would come back. Harry tried harder, ignoring the pain even though it got worse.  He could start to make out shadowy figures and the nightmare slowly came back to him. He kept trying to focus on the shadowy figures trying to make them come into few.  His eyes were shut tight and his entire body was tense.  One figure started to come into focus and just has Harry was going to see who it was a bright yellow wave came over him and the mirror in front of him shattered, breaking his concentration and sending shards of glass on the floor. Harry collapsed to the cold hard tiled ground in a cold sweat.  He felt the sweat run down his nose and put a finger to wipe it away, when he pulled it back there was blood on his fingertips.

"Harry, You alright?" Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom looking down at him.

"I don't know" Harry replied "I think so."

Neville stuck his hand down to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Watch out mate, there's glass everywhere." Neville said.

Harry looked around the floor and saw that the mirror had shattered everywhere. Harry didn't know where to walk.

"Here mate, let me clear a path." Neville started to brush aside the shards of glass with his slippers.  After a small path was cleared and Harry was able to step away from the glass Neville muttered a cleaning spell and the shards dissipated into the floor.  Neville then turned his attention to the broken mirror and repaired it using his wand. 

"What happened Harry?" Neville turned and spoke to Harry.

"I'm not quite sure Neville" Harry said as he grabbed his towel "I was thinking about something and then all of the sudden the mirror broke and I was on the floor."

"Your bleeding Harry!" Neville exclaimed

"Yes Neville I know" Harry replied "It's stopping now"

"Good then.  I am going to go take shower then.  You need anything Harry?"

"Yea, Can you not tell anyone about this Neville?" Harry said nervously

"Sure Harry, no problem." Neville turned and smiled at him

"Thanks Neville." Harry said then quickly added "for everything"

Neville nodded and headed toward the showers.  Harry turned back to the mirror and noticed that his bloody nose had stopped. He wondered what the hell was going on and was a little frightened. His head ached a little more and he decided to finish his morning routine and head back to his dorm. 

Harry got back to his dorm and noticed that Ron still had not returned to the dorm. He got dressed and headed to the common room. The fireplace was smoldering from the previous night's fire as Harry sat in front of it.  He drew is wand and re started the fire. Harry sat there for a long time and thought about things.  Ron and Hermione had spent a lot of time together alone lately and Harry felt alone.  It slowly crept on him that he really did not have a lot of friends. He was popular and generally out going but he began to notice that with out Ron and Herm, Harry was alone.  He still had Ginny, and he did love her, but it wasn't the same.  He missed the closeness that they all shared and the fun times they had together.  It seemed that all they had time for was each other. Harry wondered if they felt the same way when he started dating Ginny.

Harry then started to think about all things that had yet to transpire, Voldemort and his death eaters, graduation, and life after Hogwarts all seemed to cross his mind at once.  What would that be like, life after Hogwarts?  Where was he going to go?  He still had Sirius' place but he really did not want to live there, too many painful memories. He wondered what he was going to do for a living.  His parents and Sirius had left him quite a bit of money, but Harry was not the type of person to not work. He was sure people would want him to do things based solely on his fame, but again Harry didn't want to rest on his laurels, he wanted to work and payback the world that gave him a life. He knew that whatever he chose he hoped that it would be of some benefit to the wizarding world that Harry loved so well. 

With his stomach rumbling Harry knew that it was time for Breakfast.  It was still early, but he was sure there would be something down in the great hall.  He was hoping to catch Ron, but figured he'd see him in the great hall. Harry gathered some books and headed down to the hall. 

The sun had already risen as the halls glowed with sunlight.  It was still cool, but Harry could tell it would warm up soon.  Harry finally arrived at the great hall and saw it was pretty empty.  There were a few people at the Ravenclaw table and a small group of Slytherins at their table but both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were empty although they were stocked with food.  Harry sat down towards the middle of the table and began eating. 

As Harry began to scoop some eggs on his plate he noticed Dumbledore heading his way. Harry stood up to greet the headmaster.

"Morning Professor." Harry spoke as Dumbledore approached.

"Morning Harry." Dumbledore smiled "Glad to see you so early, I wish to speak with you later today after the festivities as to your future after Hogwarts."

"Sure Professor"

"I cannot wait to see what you and your fellow students have arranged today" Dumbledore said

"We'll be setting up soon Professor, right after breakfast.  It should be fun.  Are the Professor's ready?"

"Oh, I think we'll be most ready Mr. Potter." Dumbledore laughed as he walked away.

Harry sat back down to finish breakfast and start preparations for today.  During breakfast he was to meet with each of the prefects from each of the houses and give them there instructions for the day.  Then he was to organize the building of all the games and rides. After that he was going to check on the preparations for that afternoon's Quidditch game. Before the festivities started he was going to check and make sure everything was running smoothly and prepare the house elves for that evenings midnight picnic. It was hectic, but when Harry proposed the idea everyone wanted him to be in charge.  Everyone except the Slytherins.  They didn't even want to participate until Dumbledore said that there house points at stake and he wouldn't have a problem deducting points from houses for non-participation.  Harry knew that it was going to be an uphill battle with or with out the Slytherins help, but felt it would take his mind off what happened this morning and his thoughts on the whole Ron and Hermione situation. And besides, Harry always loved a challenge and this one was, in one way or another, they biggest challenge his was ever going to deal with. 

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went smooth.  Harry was busy with all of the preparations and didn't even notice that he hadn't spoke to Ron or Hermione all morning. He was able to see Ginny for a bit in the morning before his meeting with the prefects. It was a real quick exchange as Harry was on his way to his meeting and Ginny was coming in for breakfast.  Harry was hoping to be able to spend more time with Ginny tonight since Ginny was going to spend all day with her friends. 

By noon it was almost time to start the merriment and as Harry was going over last minute preparations someone came behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said the voice

"Gee let me think" Harry laughingly pondered "Could it be the beautiful, smart and easily the most talented witch ever?"

"The one and only" said Hermione as she uncovered Harry's eyes and spun him around into a hug.

Harry hugged her back and saw Ron standing a few feet behind her with a smile on his face. 

"I was wondering what happened to you too."  Harry spoke as Hermione released the hug "Did you guys _sleep in_"   Harry laughed.

"Stop that Harry" Hermione said as she playfully slapped him

"We had some things to discuss so we took some time to er, uh discuss them." Ron said as walked to Hermione's side and held her hand.

It was then that Harry noticed what they had "discussed" as on Hermione's hand was a ring.  Not just any ring, an engagement ring.  It didn't look like much, but it meant a lot to Hermione. Harry smiled so wide that he thought it would hurt forever.

"Oh my God!" Harry spoke shocked as Hermione gave him another hug.

"Just a few hours ago.  He took me up to the gardens and proposed to me.  You're the first to know Harry, I am so happy." Hermione said as she started to cry.

"I hope your happy Herm, that ring cost me a small bundle." Ron spoke jokingly.

"Oh my God Ron" Hermione said as she let go of the hug and slapped Ron "You can be so rude sometimes,  we're going to have to fix that before we get married"

"Oh great, only two hours into this engagement and she's all ready to start the obedience training." Ron laughed as Hermione slapped him some more.

"Better late then never." Hermione spoke angrily "You act like a dog, you get treated like a dog!"

Harry began to tune them out as they started arguing. He wondered if they would be arguing for the rest of their life.  Harry knew that for all their battles they truly loved each other and would until the end of time. He also began to think what would happen to them now that they were getting married.  Soon there would be kids and things and he would lose his friends forever. Still, Harry was happy for them and couldn't wait for them to get married. 

"Hey mate, I know your busy here but do you think you got a minute to take a walk with us?" Ron spoke when they finished arguing.

"Uh yeah sure.  Hold on a minute." Harry walked towards Neville and handed him the clipboard. "Your in charge Neville, I'll be back in a minute."

"But, but Harry what do I do?" Neville said nervously

"Stand there and look important." Harry laughed.

"Why is it always me!" Neville spoke as he face the oncoming horde of teachers and students.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away from the party towards the lake. Harry was nervous and wondering what they were going to say to him.  He hoped it wouldn't be the end of their friendship but Harry didn't know. Finally Ron spoke to break the silence.

"We want to talk about the future Harry."

"What about it?" Harry replied

"About us, Ron, you and I." Hermione said

"I'm happy for you guys, you should know that." Harry spoke

"We know Harry, we just want you to know that we want you to be a part of our lives." Ron spoke.

"We were talking after Ron proposed and the first thing that came to our mind was you. We don't want you to feel alienated from us.  We are still your best friend's Harry" Hermione said.

"I know." Harry responded.

"Well we were wondering and all if you would like to live together, the three of us." Ron spoke.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to that will be fine" Hermione quickly added.

"We're just scared that we would lose your friendship and drift a part after Hogwarts.  My dad is going to get me a position at the Ministry, he could get you one too.  Hermione is going to intern at St. Mungo's and we are thinking of living somewhere in between. Maybe by the Burrow, we haven't really discussed it, but we know that we want you there."

"Harry, your friendship is so important to us. We want you to be a part of our wedding and when the time comes, we want you to become a member of our family."  Hermione spoke as she held Harry's hands. "I want to hear our children scream 'Uncle Harry' when they see you."

"What do ya say mate?" Ron face became a smile

"Well, I don't want to be a hass-" Harry started to speak

"You won't be a hassle Harry" Hermione said with exasperation "We want you there!"

"Yea mate!" Ron exclaimed "Please."

Harry thought about this. He was shocked to see that Ron and Hermione were just as worried, if not more worried, as him about losing their friendship.  He looked at both of them and really wanted to be a part of their lives.  He knew that it would be hard for both of them since they didn't have a lot of money to start out with. Low level positions within the Ministry did not pay very well and being an intern at St. Mungo's paid even less. It would be tough to get an apartment anywhere and to be able to pay all the bills. Harry thought a little more about it and finally realized that he would have what he always wanted with them, a family.

"I think it's a splendid idea" Harry responded and saw their faces light up. "but, I'll only do it on one condition."

"What?" Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Well in Sirius' will he made me sole beneficiary of his estate which includes his mansion and all of his assets. I am going to put up his place for sale, I am told I could get a nice sum of money for it."

"What about the Order?  Where would they go?" Ron interrupted

"If you would let me finish Ron" Harry rolled his eyes "I also am sole beneficiary of my parents' estate and their home in Godric's Hollow.  It is smaller than Sirius' place but has a lot of land around it. I will ask Dumbledore to move the Order there and sell Sirius' place."

"Harry, what does this have to do with us?" Hermione spoke quizzically

"I'm getting to that Herm.  As I was saying, I will sell Sirius' place and with that money buy us a place of our own, as a wedding gift for you."

"No Harry, we can't let you do that." Ron shook his head as he spoke

"Yeah Harry that's not fair to you." Said Hermione

"Take it or leave it guys. If you don't let me do this, then I will not live with you guys. It's only fair for me.  You guys are giving me something I never really had, and that's a family. Besides, it helps me to solve the problem of what to do with Sirius' place. I don't want to live there with all the painful memories and now I can take all the pain and transform it into something that benefits the people I love the most.  It's the deal breaker guys."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and thought for awhile. They didn't want to take advantage of their friend, but they must admit it was an ingenious plan.  They knew that it would be hard to survive those first few months. Money would be scarce and they would not be able to afford a very nice place. Here Harry was offering them a nice place to live and a solution to his problem. Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded to her.

"We'll do it!" Hermione informed Harry "but we pay all the bills and I get to decorate."

"Why do you get to decorate?" Ron said

"Because I have taste, something both of you seem to be lacking."

Ron and Harry both looked at each other than the lake. At the same time they both got a mischievous look on their face. Ron grabbed Hermione from behind and Harry grabbed her legs.

"What! What are you doing?" Hermione screamed

"No taste eh?" Ron said

"Tell me how the lake tastes Hermione." Harry laughed.

They pretended to toss her into the lake. When they let her down she chased both of them around the water until she caught them both. They ended up laying by the lake for awhile laughing. Ron turned to Harry lying next to him and quietly said.

"Family, we are a family now Harry, all of us, and we always will be."

Harry smiled at Ron.  For the first time in his life Harry felt a warm glow in his heart. He wondered if he felt this way when his parents were alive. Within one afternoon Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped being friends and became family and it was the best feeling in the world.  

It seemed like days passed while they all lay by the lake. Harry couldn't help but feel good. It seemed like the best he ever felt.  He had a family finally.  Something he could call all his own. They would never look at him as the boy who lived, they would only look at him as Harry. Something he thought no one could do.  He started to think about Ginny and how much he would miss her as she spent her final year here.  He would see her on holidays and would owl her as much as possible. He knew she loved him and he loved her too.  This whole day was for her and it made him happy that it made her happy.  Next to Ron and Hermione she was the best thing in his life.  It struck Harry as funny that three people could mean so much to him, more than anything on this earth.  Harry looked up at the clouds and saw them move in slow motion almost with the rhythm of his breathing. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and saw them just stare at each other while they were holding hands. Harry silently wondered if that's how his parents looked at each other. Harry never saw anybody as much in love as those two.  Not even Ginny and he could come close to that. Certainly Harry felt that Ginny and he were soul mates, but it seemed to him that Ron and Herm had such a deeper connection than just their soul. It was like God himself had created one person then thought they would be better off as two people. Sure Ron and Herm argued like cats and dogs.  Sure they could sometimes get on everybody nerves. But Harry knew that it wasn't the arguing that put people off, it was their love. Harry always knew they loved each other. He also knew that they would someday be together. Harry realized that no matter what happened Ron would follow Hermione anywhere and Hermione the same. Without Harry's help they would've struggled for a long time financially, but he knew that neither of them would care about money. As long as they had each other the world would be a beautiful place to live.

Harry continued starring into space as his head began to ache.  More and more it seemed to burn like never before. The pain grew in intensity, becoming stronger than it was that morning. Harry was in so much pain that he did not notice the clouds gather and the bright, sunny day quickly become dark, and cold.  Both Ron and Hermione noticed Harry crying in pain and his nose dripping blood.

"Harry, you alright?" Ron asked

Harry couldn't hear Ron, the pain was too severe.  His vision became blurry as Harry broke out into a cold sweat. He felt his stomach churn and gurgle while his breakfast slowly made its way up into his throat.  Soon his breakfast ended up on his shirt along with the blood from his nose.

"Merlin Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "You okay?  Ron we got to get him to Pomfrey NOW!"

With that Ron dove toward Harry and pulled him up by his arms.  Harry didn't feel Ron pulling on him. The pain had become so intense that his hold body became numb and distant. His eyes were blurred but Harry could tell he was being dragged away from the lake which seemed to be on fire.

"Harry, Can you hear me.  Harry, God damn it, can you hear me!" Ron shouted as he pulled Harry back to Hogwarts.

"Please Harry are you alright." Hermione cried "Ron, what's going on?"

"God damn it Harry tell me what's going on?" Ron started to cry

As fast as it all started it stopped. The pain, the bloody nose, the numbness all was gone, and calmness enveloped Harry. It was like he was in the eye of the storm. Everything had ceased.  Except the sky, it was still dark and cold. Harry looked up to see Ron's eyes soaked with tears.

"R-Ron, stop a minute." Harry barely could speak.  His voice had left him.

"H-Harry, you okay?" Ron cried out

Harry nodded his head but couldn't respond.  Suddenly he felt Ron grab him and hug him hard.  Soon he felt Hermione's presence encompass the both of them.  After awhile Hermione spoke.

"I think we should get him to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione sniffed.

They all released the hug and turned around.  Harry was still on unsure footing and placed his arms around the shoulders of his new family and they started the walk back to Hogwarts.  In the distance they could see the party going on, but something didn't seem right. Events were happening, and people were talking, but it looked as if people were worried but were not admitting it. As if there was some secret boogeyman that everybody felt, but no one wanted to admit to it presence. Harry sniffed the air and smelled smoke and felt heat at the back of his neck. Harry stopped and turned around, then Ron and finally Hermione, but they all realized at the same time what was going on.  The lake **had** erupted into fire.


	3. The Lake of Fire

**Author's Note: **I sincerely apologize to all for not updating more often. I know there are more people out there who (so far) like this story and I really want to make it good, so I agonize over every detail and that is why it takes forever for me to update. I also have not had any real inspiration and have generally just been a lazy sod. I will not promise, since I always keep my promises even if they kill me, but I will try to update more often. Please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. I beg thee to review and I will **Promise** that if you stick with me the story will truly rock! Thanks and enjoy!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my muse, the Hermione to my Harry, Cool B. You rock and are my rock! Here is your chapter, now stop bugging me!

--------------------------------------------The Lake of Fire-------------------------------------------

All three could not understand what was going on. Where a once beautiful area of water stood was now a raging fire. Flames danced on the lake like a drunken wedding party as Harry and his friends watched in confused horror fixated on the rapidly growing fire. Soon smoke engulfed the young wizards as they tried to comprehend the impossibility of what laid before them.

"We need to get help now!" screamed Hermione snapping the two boys out of the stupor.

"Are you okay to run Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry was too preoccupied with what was happening to respond to either Hermione or Ron. Instead Harry felt a strange calm come over him, like a backup generator finally kicking on. His senses, which up until this point had been dulled because of the intense headache that had came upon him, suddenly became sharp. Everything focused to a fine point and almost like a premonition Harry could tell that something bad was about to happen, but before Harry could warn the others the fire on the lake exploded and sent all three of Hogwarts finest to the ground. After a few moments Harry opened his eyes and, for a small second, hoped that it had all been a very bad nightmare. Suddenly reality crept in and Harry was brought face to face with the prospect that this was all too real.

"Ron, Herm. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah Mate." came the croaked reply from Ron.

"We need to get some help now!" Hermione reiterated.

"Let's Go." Harry said.

The three of them got and dusted themselves off and turned to run toward Hogwarts. All three could feel that flames on their back as they ran up the hill. When they got to the top they could see that things in the distance were not any better than they were down by the lake.

Smoke had surrounded Hogwarts and only shapes could be made out. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks not knowing how to proceed. The three of them huddled close together and walked closer to the school. The closer the trio got the more they could see. It started as shapes being followed by flashes of light, and then the shapes became people. People the trio knew. They could see their faces frozen in terror as they darted in and out of the trio's line of sight. The closer they got, the more apparent it became that the fun and games that were planned for the day had been replaced by panic and fear, and those flashes of light were curses thrown by Deatheaters.

Although they were much closer to the school, Harry, Ron and Hermione could not make out anyone they knew in the ensuing chaos that had taken over at the once peaceful campus. All three had joined hands so as not to get lost in the thick cloud of smoke. Once they joined hands it seemed that they could feel each other's fear and trepidation.

"Try and stick together!" yelled Harry as he could feel Ron and Herm's grip tighten.

"We need to find a Professor." Hermione shouted back.

"No. We need to find cover!" Ron said

As Ron and Herm continued to argue Harry tried to still his rapid heartbeat and focus on the situation. Harry could feel someone trying to access his mind and it seemed to him like he was fighting himself just to get a small thought out. Harry tried using his Occlumency training but found it more difficult with all of the surrounding distractions. Harry focused on blanking out his mind and closed his eyes but it was for not as everytime Harry closed his eyes he would see the lake on fire and feel the fear of his friends. Finally, after what seemed a fruitless effort, Harry was able to clear his mind enough to close it from what ever was trying to access it. With that roadblock out of the way, Harry tried to slow his heartbeat and resharpen his senses and figure out what to do next. He could feel his heartbeat slow and his senses shapen. He could pinpoint the screams and hear the curses that soon followed. Soon apprehension came upon Harry and spread throughout his body like a virus. He couldn't tell what was going to happen, only that something was going to happen and happen soon.

"Ron, Herm we've gotta mo—"

Harry voice was interuppted by a large greenish glow that exploded at the trio's feet and sent all of them flying high in different directions. As Harry rose above the smoke everything slowed down and he could see the battle taking place. Deatheaters and dementors on one side and students and teachers on another firing curses back and forth. He saw a dementor kiss a 3rd year Ravenclaw and Professor Flitwick disarm and knock out a deatheater. He saw more deatheaters flying in as he suddenly reached the hilt of his ascension. For a moment everything froze for Harry. The curses that flew seem to stop in midair and he himself felt that he was never going to come down. Harry looked down at the fracas and focused on the small group of students kneeling behind Professor McGonagall who herself was crouched behind a oak table. Harry could see a curse flying right towards the small group and tried to shout to them, but as he opened his mouth nothing would come out. The curse gained moementum until it hit the table and sent shards of oak in every direction. With that explosion, time seemed to rapidly come back to normal and Harry found himself falling towards the ground at a exceeding rate until he hit the cold grass. Harry felt his shoulder pop out of his socket and screamed in pain as tears welled up in his eyes and his breakfast rose up in his throat. Trying not to pass out Harry surveyed his surrondings. His first instinct was to find Ron and Hermione and then get to safety. He started to rise up as the pain in his shoulder grew more intense and the sounds of the ragin battle filled his ears. As Harry stood, he tried to look around for a familiar face but all he saw was smoke. His senses still dulled from the explosion, Harry tried to make sense of all that surrounded him. He didn't see the masked man standing a few yards behind him with his wand raised and pointed to the back of Harry. Still trying to make sense of it all Harry slowly turned and out of the corner of his eye he could see the dark figure and the beam of light about to dischrage from the wand. Harry froze as he felt his impending doom wash over him. He shut his eyes tight as the light grew close and braced himself for what was about to happen.

After a few moments Harry slowly opened his eyes to see that his attacker was on the ground and not moving. Confused, Harry fully opened his eyes and turned to see his mentor Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him with his wand drawn.

"We must move quickly Harry. It is unsafe to stand around" spoke the bespectcled wizard as he grabed Harry's hand and lead him away.

"What's happening Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell the Deatheaters and Dementors have chosen our little picnic to attack the school. Since no one can apparate onto the grounds, the Deatheaters have flown in using their brooms. Madam Hooch was their first victim as she was flying above the picnic and saw them coming, but by that time it was too late as the curses were flying rather quickly. We've already lost Professors Sinistra and Vector that I know of. I've sent Professor McGonagall and Hagrid to gather up students and take them to shelter. Come on Harry we don't have a lot of time."

Dumbledoor draged Harry towards the entrance of Hogwarts while avoiding curses and sending them back to the deatheaters. With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore was able to send a small group of dementors flying through the air. As they got closer to the entrace Harry could see a large group of students standing behind a small protective shield in the entry way. Harry could make out Hagrid standing guard by the students beckoning to Dumbledore and Harry. As they got closer to the entrance Harry could see Ginny standing next to Hagrid. Relief encompassed Harry as he ran toward Ginny. When he got to her he grabbed her and hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms.

"It's so horrible!" she weeped. "I saw a dementor kiss Anthony Goldstein and he collapsed to the gound. I saw a Deatheater put the Cruciatus Curse on a group of 4th years and when Dean went to to to –"

"Dean did what Ginny! Dean did what!" Harry yelled at Ginny but all he got in response was loud sobbing and weeping as she fell to the ground.

"Mr. Potter, I am afraid that Mr. Thomas has been lost." replied Dumbledore as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked down at Ginny and then looked into the sad eyes of Dumbledoor. Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes as he knew that he would never hear Dean's voice again. Never would Harry hear Dean's pleas that West Ham football was better than Quidditch or who was better looking Parvati or Padma Patil. Harry mind wandered over all of the losses in his life. From losing his parents, to watching Cedric die and most recently the death of his Sirius. It seemed to Harry that his life was built on death. Almost everyone close to him dies, except for Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione! Suddenly Harry's mind snaps back to reality and becomes crystal clear.

"Ginny, have you seen Ron or Hermione?" asks Harry.

"N-n-n-no." Ginny sobs.

"Has anyone seen Ron or Hermione!" Harry shouts out to the group. The group of students murmur and shake their heads no.

"Professor, I've got to go find them." Harry says.

"I'm afraid I can't allow it Mr. Potter." spoke Dumbledore. "This protection may fade soon and I will need to seal up Hogwarts to protect the rest of the students and faculty. Plus we know why this is happening . Voldemort is most definatly out there and he is searching for you. You are already in grave danger, if you go out there it will only get worse. Stay here and wait for Professor McGonagall to return she may have already come across Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley."

Harry looked into the eyes of Dumbledore and knew that his professor and mentor was being protective, but Harry also knew that if he lost Ron or Hermione he would never recover. Not after all of the loss he has already experienced. Harry knew what he had to do and when Dumbledore was momentarily distracted with an injured student Harry took off toward the batlle.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! come back here immeadiatly!" Dumbledore shouted. He understood what Harry was going to do and although all he had to do was flick his wrist and Potter would be brought back to where he stood seconds ago, it would be worse for Harry in the long run. All the professor could do was pray that Harry was protected and he would come back safe with Ron and Hermione.

Harry ran as fast as he could toward the still raging battle. As he ran, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation the three of them had only a few minutes ago. Harry thought of this future that he wanted so bad. To be a part of a family again. To feel the love that is there when you are a family. It almost seemed to Harry that he wasn't so concerned with saving Ron or Hermione, but saving that future and making it his own. As the smoke enveloped Harry he drew his wand not knowing what to expect but knowing one way or another his future would be decided here.


End file.
